Secret Meetings
by ABlueView
Summary: Fireheart soon finds out he loves Cinderpelt, dearly, they go away for a night, getting the medicine cat pregnant with his kits.
1. Chapter 1

Fireheart entered the medicine den, to see Cinderpelt sorting out her herbs, looking sad. Fireheart couldn't blame her. It hadn't been that long since Yellowfang died, her mentor."Hey." Meowed Fireheart. Cinderpelt didn't answer, just continued to sort out the herbs. "Cinderpelt?" Asked Fireheart. Cinderpelt turned around, wrapping her paws around him. Fireheart blushed, slightly freezing, she shouldn't of been holding him like this, she was a medicine cat and he was ThunderClan's deputy! "I miss her.." She sobbed. Fireheart nodded. "I do too." Cinderpelt loved the comfort of the ginger tom. His soft, ginger fur brushed up against hers and she purred, Fireheart not understanding why. _Maybe she's thanking me?_ He thought. Cinderpelt secretly loved the tom, she had loved him ever since she touched noses with him, and gazed into his green eyes. If it weren't for that horrible monster, she wouldn't of broken her leg and she would probably..be with Fireheart..and Sandstorm wouldn't be all over him..

Fireheart loved the she-cat pressing up against him too, but he fancied Sandstorm, not Cinderpelt. He shook her off. "Want to go looking for herbs?" He offered. Cinderpelt nodded, as Fireheart padded out of the den, with the grey she cat limping close behind. They reached the territory, it was noon, the evening-patrol would probably be back soon. Cinderpelt spotted a small spot of borage, she bent down, picking it up in her jaws. She swished her tail around, sweeping up some more of it, holding it firmly. Fireheart stared at her, noticing how beautiful the medicine cat was in brand of sunlight. Fireheart shook his head, turning away quickly, wanting to turn back to see her again. _No! I am not attracted to a medicine cat! _He growled to himself. Cinderpelt finished picking up all the borage and turned around. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing- let's just continue on walking." Muttered Fireheart. Cinderpelt nodded, continuing on.

The ginger tom and the grey she cat padded up alongside each other. Fireheart didn't want to believe he loved her! He just didn't want to. Something caught his eyes not so far away, a hollowed out tree. He padded forward into the tree, seeing if anything was to be inspected in there. Cinderpelt, curious too, rushed forward as fast as she could, tumbling over Fireheart, landing beneath his paws. Fireheart's eyes widened with embarrassment, so did Cinderpelt's. "So-sorry!" Cinderpelt cried, sinking into the ground. Fireheart bent down, Cinderpelt, blushing even more now, because he was touching her 'sensitive area.' "No I'm sorry." He purred, licking her face. He rolled off of her, and pressed up against her side. Cinderpelt looked at him, looking into his big, green, dreamy eyes. "Fireheart, I-" She was shushed by his paw, approaching her lip.

Cinderpelt couldn't believe what was happening, did he love her too? "Cinderpelt," The tom began, not sure if he should of continued his sentence. "I think I..love you." Fireheart looked her in the eyes. "I love you too, Fireheart." Cinderpelt purred, her tail flapping onto his side. The two spent the night in the hollowed out tree, watching the moon rise. Cinderpelt rested her head on Fireheart's chest, purring with pleasure. "I wish we could stay here, forever." Fireheart grinned, closing his eyes. "I want to have your kits." She suddenly burst out. Fireheart looked to her. "You sure?" He asked. Cinderpelt nodded. "I'm ready." She got up, crouching onto the ground. Fireheart leapt on top of her, squeezing her tight. He slowly entered her, Cinderpelt giving a gasp of pain, soon turning into pleasure. Fireheart started to thrust back and fourth, Cinderpelt let out many moans of enjoyment. "Faster...harder..." She moaned. Fireheart did as he was told, thrusting faster and harder. He then started to thrust his hips, Cinderpelt following his movements. Fireheart gace another final push, and Cinderpelt squealed with pleasure. They flopped back down to the ground. "Brilliant." She purred, the two of them going to sleep.

Sunlight shined in Cinderpelt's eyes. She nudged Fireheart with her nose. "Wake up, sleepy head." Fireheart yawned, stretching out his paws. Fireheart's heart almost skipped a beat. He had stayed out here in a tree, with Cinderpelt, ThunderClan medicine cat. "Cinderpelt!" He panicked. "We got to get back to camp!" He cried. Fireheart looked at her, terrified too, the two of them leaping outside and running towards the camp.

Bluestar was there to greet them, not in a friendly way though. "Where were you two?" She growled her fur bristling. "We went out collecting herbs, and then- a twoleg chased us! With their dog! And they brought us to their den, trying to kill us, we escaped only this morning!" Lied Cinderpelt. Fireheart had to admit, she was a brilliant liar. Bluestar believed every bit of it."Alright, you two better get some sleep then." And with that said, the blue leader was off.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderpelt looked out to Fireheart, walking aside Greystripe. The grey warrior was probably happy that his friend wasn't dead. Cinderpelt wanted to bounce over to Fireheart, with a skip in her step, and lick him behind the ears, cuddling him with affection. But that wouldn't be suitable medicine cat behaviour. Cinderpelt looked down to her stomach, wanting to tell Fireheart, but she couldn't possibly worry him. Cinderpelt gulped, padding forward towards the two warriors. "And I was terrified! I thought you and Cinderpelt was gone!- Oh hey Cinderpelt." Said Greystripe, giving a warm smile. Cinderpelt smiled back, bringing her attention towards Fireheart. "Fireheart, I need to tell you something, in my den." She meowed. Greystripe looked at him, confused, Fireheart shrugged his shoulders and followed after the she-cat.

She leaded the tom into her den, the two sitting down. "Is it about last night?" Asked Fireheart. Cinderpelt nodded. "I'm having your kits." She replied. Fireheart almost fell to the floor. He couldn't believe it, he had gotten the medicine cat pregnant, he couldn't understand how, but then he suddenly remembered more and more details on what happened on that night. "K-kits?" He asked, astonished. Cinderpelt flattened her ears. "I'm sorry!" The grey she cat cried. Fireheart didn't like to see her in this state. He approached her, licking her cheek, and putting his paw on her other cheek, wrapping his tail around her. "We'll get through this. I promised." Said Fireheart, hoping no one would walk in on them. Cinderpelt sniffled, her eyes red. "What if they find out?" Sobbed Cinderpelt. "They won't, I promise." The ginger feline swore, whispering, 'I love you' in her ear, Cinderpelt repeating it to him.

Fireheart left the den, smiling at Cinerpelt, since they had promised to meet each other tonight, before padding pack to Greystripe. "So what was that about?"Greystripe asked. "Oh, she was just asking if I were alright, after the twolegs and all that." Lied Fireheart, shifting his shoulders awkwardly."I know your lying." Retorted Greystripe. "And I know you were lying about the twolegs." The grey tom said quickly. Fireheart looked at him shocked. "How did you know?" Greystripe cleaned his paws. "I'm your best friend, of course I knew! Now tell me what's going on." Fireheart didn't want to tell, but he had already admitted that he was lying. "When me and Cinderpelt went out to collect some herbs I may of uhm..got her a teeny bit pregnant." Said Fireheart, sinking into the ground. Greystripe's eyes widened, his face soon turning from shock to anger. "Fireheart, how could you?" He scowled. "Are you forgetting Silverstream?" Growled Fireheart. Greystripe flattened his ears, hissing in defence for his his former mate. "Yes but she's dead now, isn't she?" Fireheart flattened his ears, muttering his apologies.

"So what are you going to?" Greystripe asked. Fireheart sighed, shaking his head. "All I can do, is hope for the best for her and our kits."


	3. Chapter 3

Fireheart slipped through the bushes, grinning widely as he saw Cinderpelt, waiting for him, hoping that no one had follow him out here, the same with his mate. "Fireheart!" she purred, bounding over to him. "Cinderpelt." He rubbed his pelt up against her's, as a sign of affection. "So how are they?" The ginger feline asked, looking down to her stomach. Cinderpelt smiled, patting her belly with her paw. "The little beauties are fine, but Brackenfur, I wish he'd just stop worrying about my weight, I think he knows." She muttered. "He's your brother, of course he's worried, and Greystripe knows." Cinderpelt's fur bristled with alarm, her eyes full of fear. "Will he tell?!" She asked, her voice full of fear. "Of course not, he's been through the same thing." Cinderpelt flattened her ears, remembering the tragic moment where she lost Silverstream. "I-I understand."

For the rest of the night, the two cats hunted and played with each other, sharing news that only healers would know, and news that only warriors would know. They looked up at the stars, gazing at them, and seeing if they could make images out of them. They continued to meet in private for half a moon, but one night, Fireheart was followed out of camp by someone. "Cinderpelt, hello." He greeted, licking her behind the ears. Cinderpelt blinked, blushing with gratitude. "Fireheart, the stars look even better tonight." The grey feline pointed out. Fireheart looked to the sky, noticing what the medicine cat had meant. The stars shone brightly, making Fireheart feel as if the whole of Starclan were watching over him, which made him shiver. They wouldn't like what he was doing at the moment with the medicine cat right now.

Soon rustling came from the bushes, which made Cinderpelt jump out of Fireheart's grasp. Fireheart unsheathed his claws, soon seeing a sandy coloured pelt and green gleaming eyes, Sandstorm. "Fireheart- I- I.." The she-cat stuttered. Fireheart didn't want to hear any more of her words, she lunged at her pinning her down, his fur bristling. "Tell a single soul- and I'll kill you!" The tom growled, tightening his grasp. "But Fireheart- I love you!" She whimpered. "You mean nothing to me!" The ginger feline growled, slashing the sandy feline's face, causing her to yelp and cry with pain. "I will you Sandstorm." He growled, letting her free, scratching her back, forcing her to leave. Sandstorm's eyes widened with shock and fear, running off.


	4. Chapter 4

After that incident, Sandstorm never spoke to Fireheart again, and lost all respect for him, meeting a medicine cat in secret.

Fireheart padded into the medicine cat den, carrying a squirrel for his love, dropping it on the spot as he saw what was happening. Cinderpelt lay on the ground, panting as a kit slit out of her behind. Fireheart panicked, his eyes full of fear, rushing over to her, he bit the sac off the kit. "Cinderpelt!" He yelled. Cinderpelt was in pain. "Push!" He ordered as as another kit tumbled out. He repeated what he did with the other kit, Cinderpelt soon froze with fear, as Bluestar stepped into the den. "What is going on-" The blue leader's gaze turned down to the kits. She rushed over, licking the kits, grooming their fur and nudging them towards their mother's belly. "There's another coming!" The leader announced.

The ginger tom didn't understand why the leader was helping, and wasn't angry at the medicine cat, but he soon remembered her two kits in RiverClan. Another kit slipped out, Bluestar nipping off the sac this time. "Fi-Fireheart.." The grey medicine cat panted, breathing more heavily. "I want to name them- before I.." Fireheart shushed her. "You're not going to die!" Cinderpelt's gaze looked down to grey kit, with fiery red eyes. "Kindlekit..." Fireheart looked towards the ginger kit,with blackish-grey eyes. "Cinderkit." Cinderpelt's breath was getting slower now. "Lilykit..." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes.

Bluestar's eyes widened. "Cinderpelt! Wake up! Please!" The blue leader prodded her with her paw. Fireheart felt a pain of loss and grief in his belly. "Ci-Cinderpelt.." Fireheart stood back. "Cinderpelt...no..no, no, no, NO!" He cried, tears in his eyes. Bluestar wrapped her tail around him. "I know it's hard." It turned out that Bluestar knew what Fireheart and Cinderpelt were doing, but she knew it was already too late to stop them when she noticed Cinderpelt gain weight. Bluestar adopted the kits, pretending she gave birth to them herself.

A moon passed, and Sorreltail became the new medicine cat and Lilykit, Kindlekit, Cinderkit were up and running around the camp. The three she-kits were lively little fellows, and no one suspected a thing, except Sandstorm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fireheart!" Squealed Kindlekit, leaping towards the ginger tom. Fireheart looked down to his daughter, wishing he could tell her the truth. "Hello." He purred. Kindlekit was the only kit who spent time with Fireheart, the others were to scared to face their deputy. "Today's the day me and my sisters get-"

The kit was cut off by Bluestar's yowl for a meeting. Kindlekit smiled at Fireheart before rushing over towards the highrock, her sisters Cinderkit and Lilykit joining her. "Lilykit, Cinderkit and Kindlekit, today is your final day in the nursery, do you accept follow the warrior code until the cost of your life?" The three kits nodded. "Then you three shall be known as Lilypaw, Cinderpaw and Kindlepaw, Lilypaw will be mentored by Cloudtail, Cinderpaw by Swiftstrike, and Kindlepaw, you will be mentored by Fireheart." Fireheart rushed over to Kindlepaw, touching noses with her. Sandstorm padded over beside Fireheart, pushing Kindlepaw away. "I need to talk to you." She growled, dragging him into the warriors den. "I know those three are your kits!" She growled. Fireheart glared at her. "Tell, and I'll kill you." He hissed, padding out of the warriors den.

Moons passed, and Bluestar drowned in RiverClan territory, leaving Lilypaw, Kindlepaw and Cinderpaw devastated. As soon as Fireheart became Firestar, he gave the three their warrior ceremonies, making them become, Lilypad, Kindlecloud and Cinderpelt, in honour of Cinderpelt.

At the next gathering, Sandstorm revealed that Firestar was the father of the three warriors, and Cinderpelt the mother. No one believed it at first, but Fireheart admitted to his crimes, meeting the she-cat and getting her pregnant. Tigerstar leapt at Firestar, killing him in one blow, taking all of his nine lives at once, leaving Kindlecloud in tears. Whitestorm became the new leader, making Kindlecloud his deputy. Kindlecloud secretly entered ShadowClan camp one night, dragging Tigerstar away, throwing him into a river, drowning him. Kindlecloud and Blackstar fell in love with each other, which made her give birth to his kits, but she pretended they were Swiftstrike's. Cinderpelt was murdered by a monster, and soon, Lilypad became deputy when Kindlecloud became leader.


End file.
